New Chalenges
by Malecjibbs101
Summary: Everything is going well Blackthorn and Gallagher are one and Cammie's family is all together. there is one more secret and after that how will everyone get on. Zammie.
1. Chapter 1

here is he sequel to field trip disaster I hope you like it please review and let me know what you think an thanks to all the positive reviews from the last story.

I don't own anything which sometimes makes me sad but then I think if did then things would be different and I like how they are. :)

Cammies prove

It felt good to be back with everyone again, Zach and I had spent the summer with mom and dad for the first half of the summer but in August they had come back to supervise the building of the new wing. Then Zach and I had spent the month in England with aunt Abby (who Zach was mow calling mum though never mom) and Uncle Ed, they even let us go on some missions with them.

Right now I was sat on one of the window seats that I always did and watched the line of limos come down the driveway. Zach was sat opposite me and we were both looking forward to seeing our friends again.

'There are the boys Gallagher girl should we go down.' Zach asked as we saw Jonas, Preston and Grant. This was going to be fun I thought.

We walked down and I was holding Zach's hand, mom and dad where in the entrance and hadn't seen the boys yet.

'Mom' I called and she looked at me. 'Grants here you ready?' I asked Zach looked at me confused but mom and dad just nodded and followed me.

'Grant.' I yelled and ran to hug him. No one ne what to say to that and Zach stood there looking confused.

'Hey cam.' He said hugging me 'sorry I haven't replied to any of your mail since I left.'

'Did you at least read what I sent you?' I asked him Zach was now talking to Jonas and Preston whilst mom and dad where standing in the doorway knowing that this could end every badly.

He looked at me guiltily 'No I didn't not from you or mom.' He said.

'Well then I'm going to tell you this fast so let me finish before you speak.' I said and he nodded. 'Okay but don't freak. Mathew was never our father Joe Solomon is and he and mom got married in March I did send you an invite. Oh and one more thing moms 8 months pregnant.' I told him. It was strange seeing Grant my twin brother who never shut up stunned but that was what happened.

Then to my surprise he walked round me and yelled up to the door, 'mom this true or some wired joke?'

'It's true honey sorry I have tried to call and right but you never returned them.' Mom said walking down from the doors dad following her.

Then Zach was stood next to me and said in a low voice '7 months and you couldn't find a moment to tell me my best friend was your brother?' he asked.

I turned to face him then reached up and kissed him, 'I'm sorry I actually thought he would tell you but when you got here last time he asked me and mom not to tell anyone I don't know why, but just before you all left the three of us had a massive fight and I, I couldn't go back on the promise he hated me so much.' I told him holding back the tears.

'Well your forgiven and I think so are you mom and dad. Look.' He said turning me to see my parents both hugging my brother. Mom looked at me and I ran pulling Zach with me to them and both mom and dad held an arm out for me to join the hug.

After a minute we noticed the wired looks we were getting. After a few minutes two limos pulled up at the same time and out came Bex, Liz and Macey. I ran to the girls and hugged them then let Zach hug them two before saying. 'Hey girls great to see you but I have to tell you something. Grant is my older twin brother.'

They all looked at me as if I had gone mad but then mom dad Abby and Ed came over with the boys who from there shocked expressions they had just been told.

'Hi guys so yeah.' Preston said then went to kiss Macey.

'Let's go inside and I can fill everyone in on everything in the common room. Aunt Abby Uncle Ed you coming?' I asked and Grant looked at me.

Everyone but mom and Dad followed me in to the school heading to the senior common room. Every one turned to me waiting everyone except Abby who was the only one that knew as much as I did.

'Okay well as only Abby knows everything I'll start from the beginning. Just before Grant and I where to come to school Mathew who we both believed was our father went MIA, at the time dad had agreed to do some teaching at blackthorn so he kept an eye on Grant and mom had me. Ever holiday we would go to Nebraska to grandma and Grandpa Morgan till last year as they both died last summer in a car accident. I haven't seen Grant since the boys left at the end of sophomore year because mom and I tried to get him to come here and he wouldn't. We had a huge fight about that and other things but because today is the first time he has said a single word to us. Then Abby married Ed last march at the beginning of the month and in the last week of March mom and dad got married. Life here was hard as the school spent three weeks believing I was dead, but Grant I'll explain that later and if you read your mail you would have known the truth. Anyway mom is expecting a little girl in five weeks as to day is the second and she is due the tenth of October.' I finished. It was the short version but for now it would do.

'Cam I'm so sorry sis I can't believe that I was such an ass and I do love you and mom though Joe as dad will take some getting used to.' He said and hugged me.

We spent the next half hour talking all 10 of us till dad came up and told us to show the boys to their room.

'Well here you are.' I said and opened the door to the three bed room. They all looked confused then Preston spoke up.

'Where is Zach sleeping?'

'Err I kind of have my own room.' Zach said. By that meaning that this year he was still in the double we had shared last year only know it was assigned to both of us. This was because despite months of sessions with the shrink I still couldn't shake the nightmares.

'What you get your own room and my own mother expects me to share?' Grant asked.

'No Grant he has o share just not with you.' I said then kissed Zach before adding, 'I'm going to go with the girls and help them unpack. We'll see you all at dinner in two hours bye.' Then me and the girls left, I knew Zach was going to get it now from my brother and I wanted to be as far away as possible when it started.

please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Zach's prove

I looked at Cammie with pleading eyes but she just left telling us they would see us at dinner. I took a deep breath and turned to face grant who seven months ago I had counted me best friend and I thought I knew everything about him. He knew all my secrets except now one.

'So I guess we're cousins now.' I said which coursed Jonas and Preston to start laughing. We both turned to look at them. 'What?' I asked.

'Dude your dating your cousin.' Preston said between laughs.

'Guys could you give me and Zach a moment I need to talk to him about some stuff.' Grant asked and they both left, probably to see the girls.

'What the hell are you thinking?' he yelled at me, 'we were as close as brothers and now what you're doing my sister?' he was mad and I guess I knew why after all he knew what my mom had done.

'look Grant I get your mad I know what my mom did and I honestly don't blame you if you blame me for it but, grant I love Cammie do you honestly think Joe would have let me live this long if he thought I was using her in any way.' I said 'we were as close as brothers once not that long ago Grant I won't hurt your sister I would die for her but I need you to trust me. Also she only shares a room with me because since February after she came out of her coma she has been having terrible recurring nightmares about the attack. She will only talk about them to the shrink Doctor Wolf and Joe I don't think she even talks to Rachel about it. Mum has tried to get her to talk about them but she won't even talk to her.' I sighed saying that made me worry I needed to sit down and so I sank on to the nearest bed and brock.

'Hey I'm sorry I yelled don't cry in me.' Grant said I guess this was scaring him.

'Sorry. I'm worried about her and she won't talk to me. It is freaking me out and I swear that if I don't find a way to help her soon I'm going to go mad.' I told him. Looking at my hands. Then there was a knock on the door.

'Can we come back in the girls wouldn't let us into their room.' Jonas called through the door.

Grant looked at me and I stood up 'I'm going to go change I'll see you at dinner and Grant don't talk to her about what I told you if she wants you to know she'll tell you herself.' I said and left the room.

'Cammie.' I called as I walked in to the bedroom.

'In here.' She called from the bathroom. Then I heard a crash.

'Gallagher girl you okay?' I called there was no answer. 'Cam Cammie.'

'Zach can you come in here please.' She called and I opened the door. She was on the flour dressed in a sports bra and shorts there was broken glass on the floor from the shelf and I could see a shard of glass in her leg.

'What did you do?' I asked her grabbing a towel and putting pressure on her leg.

'I wasn't paying attention and I dropped the toothbrush holder on the shelf it smashed and then I slipped.' She said as I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

'You're an idiot Hun.' I told her 'hold this I'll get the first aid kit.' I said but before I could open the closet there came a knock on the door.

'Care bear, Zach you in there.' Joe called.

'Come in joe your daughter's an idiot.' I yelled getting the kit out.

Joe came in and looked at his daughter 'what the hell happened?'

Cammie sighed and told him as I took the glass out of her leg and started to stich it up. After a few minutes I was done. 'There now be careful don't tear them if you do there will be a scare.' I told her wrapping a bandage around the stiches on her calf.

'Okay you two its twenty minutes till dinner so get ready. I came to warn you Cammie that mom is going to tell everyone about Grant. I already told him but I think you should talk to your brother he is worried about you.' Joe said then looked at me 'Both of you.' Then left.

I got dressed whilst she did her hair and make-up then she turned to me 'I need some help so either help me or go get your mum my mom or one of the girls.' She said.

I grabbed her clothes from the closet and underwear from the draw. 'You can put them on yourself.' I asked and she nodded.

'It's the tights and skirt I need help with.' She said so I helped her then picked her up bridle style but she looked at me irritated. 'Piggy back?' she asked so I moved her to my back and walked down to the hall.

We were slightly early so not everyone was there. 'Why are you carrying her?' Preston asked from beside Macey. Bex, Liz, Jonas and Grant where there to all sat in couples.

'As he told dad I'm an idiot. I broke a shelf in the bathroom and got a shard of glass in my leg which he stitched up. You can put me down now Zach.' She said and I lowered her into the chair then sat myself we waited for the teaches then my parents where spending the year here to help run the school after the baby was born.

The doors opened and the line of staff led by Rachel came in.

please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Third person prove

It had been two weeks since school had started and everything was almost back to normal. Grant and Zach where back to being best friends the girls where all now officially dating the boys they liked and Cammie was happy.

It was Saturday and the first Town day of the year. I would also be the first time that Roseville would see all the students from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young people. The boys now got to join the nicer cover that the girls had long enjoyed.

'You nearly ready Gallagher girl.' Zach asked from his spot on the bed. He was watching TV. She was sat on the edge of the bed putting on her shoes. The cut on her leg was gone and she like he had promised didn't have a scare but the weather was cold for late September and she was wearing a blue sweater dress which fell to her knees and thigh high black boots.

'Yeah let's go before…' but she was cut off by a banging on the door.

Grants voice came loud through the heavy wood, 'hey Goode Solomon get your asses out here we all want to go.'

'Let's go my brother will only get more annoying.' Cammie said taking Zach's hand and pulling him of the bed and to the door.

'Finally you two and by the way I could hear what you said. Cam I'm hurt I through I was your favourite brother?' he asked as all eight of them began to walk through the school.

'Grant technically you are my only brother but at the moment Jonas is my favourite brother because he is the only one that is always nice to me.' Cammie said then ran knowing that for that comment she was going to be attacked.

Grant and Preston (who may to the world be a politicians son but whose mother was CIA had been going to Blackthorn with the others for the same amount of time and who could survive a few minutes in a match agenised Bex,) ran after her.

They were all laughing as they ran past Edward who called even though he knew it was useless, 'no running in the halls your seniors set an example.' As Cammie ran past followed by her brother and Preston, who were followed a few steps behind by the rest of the group.

As he past Zach yelled 'sorry dad' over his shoulder.

As a gift from Joe for not being there for his kids he had brought both of then Audi A4's Cammie's in red and Grant's in black. They now all piled in to the two cars Zach, Cammie, Liz and Jonas in one Grant, Bex, Macey and Preston in the other. Zach was driving Cammies car and she was in the back with Liz, the second the car started the girls started talking quietly and Jonas was babbling about what he hacked over the summer so Zach pretended to listen but really he was thinking about the same thing he had been thinking about since Cammie had died and come back to him.

'So what do you want to do?' Grant asked as they all piled out of the cars once they were in town.

The girls looked at each other and the four of them and Zach all said, 'food' at the same time.

'God that's wired how you do that.' Preston said taking Macey's hand 'there's a café there let's go.' And he led the way.

Cammie was at the back with Zach when they were about to enter the shop everyone heard someone yell, 'Cammie is that you?' and everyone froze.

Cammie cursed in fairs under her breath then out a fake smile on her face and turned around. 'Hi Josh Hi Dee Dee how are you?' she asked gripping Zach's hand tightly as if to say "get me out of here"

'Where good. How are you?' Dee Dee asked grinning but Josh was glaring at Cammie and Zach's intertwined hands, to which Zach smirked.

'I'm good too.' Cammie said trying to end the conversation.

Then Josh spoke 'so the rumour that there are boys at Gallagher is true who are they?' he asked looking at the guys.

'Err well you've met Zach before then this is Preston, Jonas and my twin who is older by like ten minutes and won't let me forget it brother Grant. Guys this is Josh my Ex and his girlfriend Dee Dee.' I said.

They all said nice to meet you then Anna and Eva appeared and called to us, 'guys there you are come on or we will be late to the movie.'

Cammie sighed in relief though only the spies could tell, 'well we have to go nice seeing you.' She called as she pulled Zach and Preston (who had been closest to her) away the others following. 'Thank you Anna I owe you.' Cammie said as she reached them.

'If you owe me Cam do us a favour and talk to Tina again I know what she did was wrong but where sisters time to forgive and forget.' Anna said.

Cammie sighed everyone had been telling her for months to forgive Tina who had apologised close to a thousand times 'Fine I'll talk to her when we get back to school. Now I'm going to get something to eat and then go and buy a present for my not yet here sister who's coming.'

They spent the next hour together the eight of them eating and then the girls went to shop for baby stuff and the guys went to go see a movie. For the day they played normal just like they did every time they went in to town.

At four they got back to school only to find Ed waiting on the top steps for them, 'Cammie Grant your mom's in labour come on the baby is nearly here.' And at that they all started moving to the infirmary.

Cammie was grinning she would soon be a big sister.

please review it makes me happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie's Prove

I waited outside the room with my brother, Zach and my friends in my head I was thinking "she's early2" but I knew it would be ok. I was sat on Zach's lap when dad finally came to find us.

'She's here Grant and Cammie first then the rest of you can come in. Zach go get your parents.' Dad said and I stood with Zach and Grant then kissed Zach and followed my dad.

Mom was sat in bed looking exhausted but happy with a pink blanket in her arms. I walked to her side quickly 'hi mom how are you?' I asked not talking my eyes of my sleeping sister.

'Fine honey just tired. Here meet Jessica.' Mom said smiling at her. Then she looked at me and Grant who was now stood next to me, 'want to hold her?'

Grant took her from mom and I moved over to stand by dad to talk to him. 'So how do you feel?' I asked him pulling his arms that where crossed over his chest so that he would give me a hug.

'I can't tell you how happy I am and this time I get her from the very beginning. Don't get me wrong Cam I love you and your brother to pieces but this feels like a chance to make it all right.' He said.

'I love you to dad and I know what you mean last time you couldn't be dad because of Mathew but this time you'll always be daddy. Now I want a cuddle from my new sister.' I say and skipped across the room to tack Jessica from Grant. 'Hi Jessy god you are so cutie.' I crooned to her and mom smiled.

'I guess I should have known it would be shortened by you Cam.' Dad said and I smirked at him. 'Err you spend too much time with Zach.' He said as the door opened.

'Hey I resent that and why is it a problem if she spends time with me? Anyway mum and dad are out here and if Macey doesn't get to come in soon I think she is going to go mad so do you think the girls can come in?' Zach said looking at dad.

'The problem with her spending all her time with you is that she is now smirking like you and yes you can all come in.' mom said and Zach slipped in followed by all the others.

Half an hour later Jessy was back in my arms mom having fallen asleep and dad being called to do something. I was staring at her thinking how sweet she looked when Bex said, 'oh no someone take the baby from Cammie before she gets any ideas.' At that Preston, Liz and Jonas laughed and everyone ells but me glared at her. I just looked at my sister smiling slightly.

'Cam can I have her again I didn't have her very long?' Abby asked after a few minutes when I passed over the baby I saw the same look that was in my eyes mirrored in hers. "Yep" I thought "I think I'm in for a cousin".

When dad came in he took Jessy from her aunt and sent us all to dinner.

As we were walking Zach stopped me 'do I need to worry?' he asked and I looked at him confused, 'that Joe is going to have to kill me?' he clarified.

I laughed, 'no as adorable as she is I know that a baby and high school don't mix however it may not be too long before you might.' I said then pulled him towards dinner.

Neither of us had ever mentioned kids before but I knew I had always wanted them. With Zach's question I guess that means that he is at least open to the idea, but may be in a few years.

When Monday came we walked to the suds well Bex, Macey, Preston, Grant, Zach and I did Liz and Jonas where in the Lab. When we got there I walked over to Tina not having had a chance to make up over the weekend with Jess's arrival but I had promised Eva and Anna.

"here goes" I thought Ed wasn't there yet which was good as he was covering for dad for a few weeks while he and mom got used to having Jess and Abby was covering for mom. 'Tina' I said and she looked at me.

'Hi Cammie again I'm so sorry for last year and I wish you would forgive me but I get why you won't.'

'Tina I think that I have held this agents you long enough and I don't like fighting with my sisters so I forgive you. Will you forgive me for being an ass about it for so long?' Tina nodded and then we hugged.

At that moment Ed came in and looked at us, 'you two finally getting on again good now sit down so we can start please and tomorrow I want everyone in normal clothes as we are going into Rossville to practice what we are going to learn about today which is simply how to be normal on an opp. You will be in two groups one will be trying to find something and the other group will be trying to stop them. What you need to learn to do is how to handle an opponent with civilians around.'

I was sat next to Zach listening to his dad but I was half of in my own world thinking about my family. Next to me Zach was paying just as little attention and was playing with my hair until, 'Zachary Camron will you two pay attention or are you going to come back and learn this later. You may both be pavement artists but this is still important. You know how to hide not what to do if you are seen.' Edward snapped.

'Sorry uncle Ed.' I muttered as Zach said 'Sorry Dad.'

'I swear dealing with you two Joe is a god dam hero for not having killed one of you. Now back to what I was saying.' An annoyed Edward was not as bad as an annoyed dad but it was still a bad thing so Zach and I choose to pay attention for the rest of the hour.

Here is the next chapter sorry but I figured out how to end a different story and then I had to work I'm going to try to post three a week from now on not everyday cause I don't always have time. please review and if there is anything you really think should happen let me know. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Zach prove

We left dads lesson after apologising to him. When we get out of the subs Cammie kissed me and said 'go to lunch I'm going to see mom and Jess I'll meet you in P&E after.' Then left so I walked to the hall alone.

'Where's Cam?' Grant asked round a mouthful of bread. I dropped in to the seat next to him and grabbed a sandwich and a packet of chips.

'Went so see Rachel and the baby.' I said then the hall which was full of voices went silent as sirens started and the walls began to spin as the words 'CODE RED' blared.

Joe ran over to us then and looked at me as he spoke 'security just called very confused we have some guests and one of them everyone seems to have forgotten about. Now come on before someone dose something that they might regret.

Three hours earlier

Third person prove

'Gibbs. Okay on are way.'

The team's heads snapped up and director Jenny Shepard pursed by their section to hear.

'Gear up where going to Roseville we've got a dead marine.' He said throwing the keys to Dinozzo but Jenny moving fast snatched them from the air and smiling said 'I'll drive I haven't been to Roseville in years.'

Then walked to the elevator before Gibbs could protest. Once in the elevator jenny called her assistant and told her to cancel all her appointments and that she would be go for the rest of the day.

When they arrived the team noticed just how in sink their boss and the boss' boss where even after all this time.

'Tony pictures Ziva McGee bag and tag Jen…'

'witness statements I know Jethro now go talk to ducky and find out what took him so long.' Jenny said then went to talk to the teenage boy and girl who had found the body.

'Hello I'm director jenny Shepard from NCIS can you tell me your names and what happened?' she asked.

'I'm josh and this is Dee Dee we just found him I swear but I bet it has something to do with the school.' Josh said.

'Josh behave just because you don't like,' but jenny cut her off.

'The school as in the Gallagher Academy for exertional young women?' the thought of the school making Jenny smile sadly most memory's good but some very painful.

'Yes,' DeeDee said 'though it's now the Gallagher Academy for exertional young people a boy's school merged with them at the start of the year. There all really strange.' She said.

Jenny asked a few more questions then let the kids go and returned to the others. 'They didn't know much but think we should go ask up at the school.' She said.

'Would that be the Gallagher Academy for exertional young people?' Tony asked.

'Yes it is but I'm not sure going up there is the best idea.' Jenny said.

'Why not?' Gibbs asked and jenny didn't answer. How could she without telling the truth and they didn't have clearance. 'Well then let's go back to high school.

Jenny's prove

I drove up to the school not needing the directions that Jethro was giving me. We stopped at the Gard post and I rolled down my window only to have a gun pointed at my face 'how' the man snarled at me.

'I am not Catherin.' I said in Farsi knowing not even Ziva spoke it.

'I think you had better explain to Rachel up at the school.' He said.

'Rachel as in the older Camron sister?' I asked and the guard nodded and I sighed in relief. 'Good may we go up or do we have to be escorted.'

'I already sent word there will be someone down to meet you in a moment.' He said and I nodded then turned to the others.

'We have to wait for one of the teaches to come get us and the van stays here. Now let's get out and wait.'

The three agents got out but Jethro turned to me 'what was that about Jen?'

'Not now Jethro.' I said and got out to see three men well a man and two teenage boys walking up the drive the man and one of the boys I knew must be related but it was the third that I was looking at.

The boy that looked like the man stiffened as if to attack but the other two grabbed him. 'No Grant' the man who I was sure was Joe Solomon older but the same man.

Zach then let go of 'grant' and suddenly flew into my arms and both of us clung to each other 'oh god Zach are you okay I've tried to get to you but once I was back from Europe you were already at blackthorn.' I told him.

'Aunt Jen I'm fine I'm here now with dad and mum and Catherine is dead mum and dad killed her.' Zach said then I was crying as I turned to Joe.

'Is it true is my sister dead Joe?' I asked him and he nodded.

Joe nodded and then Jethro pulled me in to his arms. 'I'm sorry Jen.' He said and kissed my hair.

I laughed, 'I'm not thank god she's gone the world is a better place without the bitch.' I said.

'Firestorm both Camron sisters are up at the school come on Abby will love to see you.' And ignoring my team's questions I took my nephews hand and walked back to my school and my true home.

here sorry for the delay I went back to school and its killing me I took stupid subjects and I just haven't had time. I will try to post once a week but no promises please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

sorry I haven't updated i no longer know where to go with this story so any ideas for possible ways to go form here would be gr8 let me know what you think.:)

still own nothing :(

Zach's prove

The others with aunt Jen where asking her questions but she ignored them holding my hand as we followed Joe and Grant up to the school.

Cammie was stood on the top steps with the girls and mum though Rachel wasn't there I knew she would be close. Then cam saw my aunt and even ten feet away I saw the terror.

I pulled away from my aunt and ran to Cammie. I court her around the waist before she could get too far.

'Cam Cammie Gallagher girl look at me.' I said and she did looking in to my eyes I saw the fair and confusion there.

'Who is is is that?' she asked struggling to get the words out. She was a spy but right then she was a screed 17 year old.

'That's my aunt. She is nothing like Catharine. She's nice and kind and has no evil I want to take over the world ideas. I promise. You're safe no one will hurt you. I love you.' I told her kissing her. She kissed me back then looked at me.

'It's really okay?' I nodded and then I lead her back through the school which was still in code red.

In the hall all the students had been hurried of so they didn't see my aunt. The 6 of our friends, my parents and Joe where stood looking at the group of new comers.

'So aunt Jen what brings you here and who are they?' I asked her.

'These are the members of the MCRT at NCIS where I work as director there Jethro Gibbs forma Marne sniper, Tim McGee MIT, Tony Dinozzo Baltimore homicide and Ziva David Mossad.' At that we all snapped to attention the boy particularly Mossad where known for their assassins.

'And you thought it was a good idea to bring her here?' Joe asked trying to hide the anger in his voice though I could hear it I doubted that the others could.

My aunt's response proved me wrong however 'Joseph Solomon calm down this instant they know nothing and do you honestly think I would bring anyone here who I thought could bring harm to my home. If you do you don't know me.' She snapped I was shocked and even more surprisingly Joe Solomon was speechless.

The silence was broken by Jethro asking, 'I don't mean to be rude but can someone tell me what the hell is going on?'

My aunt was fuming so I stepped forward to make the introductions. 'Hello my name I Zachary Goode you are in a school and I am jenny's nephew. These people either go to this school or teach here. My dad and mum Edward and Abby Townsend, Joe Solomon, Grant and Cammie Solomon there Joes twins and Abby's niece and nephew. I'm dating Cammie then there are our friends Preston winters, Macey McHenry, Jonas Anderson, Rebeca Baxter but call her Bex as she packs quite a punch and Liz Sutton. As for the is going on I think it is you who need to tell us as you came to us.'

Then I stepped back but before anyone could speak the sound of a baby's cry could be heard. Cammie pulled away from me and thirty three seconds later cam came back with a baby no longer in her arms and her mother just behind her.

'Jenny.' Rachel said smiling and rushed to hug her friend who she had not seen in years. 'Welcome home.'

'Yes though it is not as it was most of the time.' Aunt jenny said with a sigh. 'And Zach as to why we are here there was a murder of a marine and the two kids who found him told us to come to the school. I couldn't pass up the chance to come home. Who's this?' she asked looking at the baby who cam had passed to me so that she could pull her dad to the side to say something.

'Rachel and Joes youngest Jessica.' I said handing the girl to her mother. 'No one in this school had anything to do with your marines death and I think,' but I was cut off.

'No we would still like to ask some questions and how come you know all know the director?' Jethro asked.

'let's take this to my office shall we why don't you go back to class I believe you should all be in P&E Zach Cam Grant you can come with us.' Rachel said in a tone that no one dared argue with.

Once up in the office it was Jenny who spoke first.

'Jenny's prove

I walked in to the office and sighed so low I knew only half the room would be able to hear. We took seats except Joe who was grading the door and the girl Cammie who was walking back and forth trying to get her sister to sleep.

'Before we discuss anything ells I need to know about my sister.' I said. At mention of her those from Gallagher tensed.

Then Abby spoke, 'you know she joined the CoC well she rose quickly in their ranks and was giving the orders. She killed Mathew when the kids where eleven and then two years ago she decided she wanted Cam dead as everyone thought she was matts not Joes. Eighteen months ago we me and Ed took her out and had her order her forces to turn themselves in.'

'That was when it happened we had several turned them over to you when they came. Are you sure she's dead?' I asked.

'Even my mother couldn't survive a slit through and two rounds to the head. She's gone.' Zach said.

'Hold it there and rewind I thought you were teaches why are you killing people? What's the CoC? I thought she was your mom? And how does the director and her sister fit into all of this?' Tony asked.

'Let me make a call.' Rachel said 'so I know how much to tell you.' Then she pulled the phone out and dialed.

'…. Thank you sir. Are you sure all of them? Yes good bye sir.' Then she put down the phone. 'You have all been cleared to know but let me speak before you ask any questions. This is not a normal school here we train the next generation of the clandestine services. All most all the staff are current or former operatives and your director is an alumni of this school trained to join the CIA FBI NSA you get the point. Very few know who we are fewer know what we do here. As for the CoC it was a terrorist organisation that was most recently lead by Catharine Goode Jenny's older sister Zach's mother and formally all of our friend. She went badly killed my first husband tried to kill my daughter. She was one of the biggest bitches ever to walk the planet and we are all glad she's dead. As for Zach's parents Edward is his farther and Abby his step mother.'

As she had been speaking the office changed as the code red was lifted.

I sighed 'now it feels like home.'

plz review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**hi I'm sorry I have not written for a long time and I'm sorry I had sort of forgotten about it but I will try to wright more as summer break is in just over a month so then I'll hopefully be able to finish this story though I don't think that it will be much longer cos I cant remember where I was going with this but I that I will have some one get pregnant (and it might not be Abby)**

Jenny's prov.  
As the walls spun I noticed that everyone who knew what was going on relaxed just a bit but my team where more alert. 'What the hell is going on?' Tony asked 'spy school evil sisters terrorist attacking 16 year olds. This place is mad.'  
We all laughed 'yes Tony it is but its home' I said going to sit on Rachel's desk.  
'Look you can stay here for a few days carry out your investigation in town but what you have learned doesn't leave this school. Why don't we get something to eat I'm hungry.' Said Rachel  
Cammie's prov  
'So your aunt is good?' I asked Zach opening a passage that would get the two of us to lunch faster. I still had my sister in my arms.  
'Yeah she was great when I was very small before mom cut her of completely but even then she always sent Christmas presents and birthday presents. Can I?' He asked indicating Jessie.  
I passed her to him then opens the exit and we stepped out. Into the empty hall as everyone was in class.  
'There you are we wondered no wonder we call you chameleon and shadow you just melt away.' Grant said laughing.  
At the name Ziva looked up 'you can't be the shadow'  
'As much as I wish could say no I am and I guess Mossad are as up to date as ever thought I haven't been in the field for almost a year.' Zach said.  
'Who's shadow' Tony asked his mouth full.  
'He holds the record for most assassination outside of Mossad. He's killed more than me. How you must have been 12 the first time you killed.'  
'I was 11 when I first pulled the trigger on my mother's order but I don't like to think about it I haven't been in the field since just before my 17 birthday and I will be 18 in a month so my career as an assassin is over please don't bring it up again.' He said handed my sister to his dad who was closest to him and left.  
'Thanks now I have to go fix that. Do me a favour while your here do not mention the words assassin CoC or Catherin Goode where anyone particularly the boys can hear you.'  
And with that I followed Zach down to the subs and the doll's house given that our class was in the barn and there was no way he would be able to face them in his current mood.  
Joe's prov  
I took my daughter from her uncle and looked at those who had just arrived. 'I'm sorry about that be we have a bad relationship with that word. The boys are only just learning that what we are teaching them is to save lives and not take them as they used to be taught.'  
Rachel looked at Jenny then and said 'is he the one from Paris?'  
I had to laugh she was one of the best spy's in the world but put her with an old friend and she could be dense.  
'Yes he is though there isn't anything anymore.' Jenny said then changed language 'when I came back to headquarters eight months ago I told him no of the job and now I wish I hadn't.'  
'Well tell him' Abby said 'come on I'll find you all rooms for tonight and then you can go back into town and look around. Firestorm I do believe you owe a rematch after the last time.'  
'Yes I will, shall the queen of France be joining us?' Jenny replied.  
'No.' Rachel said 'but you can have wise guy.' And with that she took the baby from me and went in search of our other daughter.  
'Come on then' I said taking them to rooms in the staff wing and silently cursing my wife, Jenny and Abby where going to try to kill me.

'So what was it you said after the headmistress asked about me?' Gibbs asked Jenny as we walked.

I laughed knowing full well what had been said and that jenny wouldn't tell him.

'What's so funny?' Ziva asked.

'I just know what was said and that there is no way that little red will tell him. Ok guys we only have three rooms free so you will have to share Jenny I'll let you sort that out and I have a class to teach so I'll see you all at dinner.' I said leaving my sister in law and Jenny to sort out the sleeping arrangements.

Jenny's prov

I sighed as Joe left 'Ok' Abby said there are a twin a single and a double so who wants to share.'

We worked it out that Tony and Tim would take the twin Ziva would have the single and Jethro and I would take the double since we had shared before and Jethro said that under no circumstance would he room with one of the boys.

'Do you want a tour of the place?' Abby asked after we had been in the rooms and my team nodded.

We followed her around the school and I was happy to see that so little had changed. 'it's the same Abby nothing's changed.' I said putting my arms around her.

'I know I thought that the first I came back it would be different but it's not.'

'I know saw what you want about Gallagher we are consistent.' I said back as we walked out of the elevator on sublevel two.

 **plz read and review**


End file.
